Stranded
by lexjl
Summary: When they pulled up to the small bed and breakfast they were hoping that they had a room, the last three or four hotels did not. The three of them were tired and should be half way home by now but the weather had other plans. JJ, Will, and Henry only. I do not own CM or any of the rights, if I did there would be willifer moment in every show.


**I am having major writers block with my other stories, so I am going to do one or two shots for a little bit until I can get back to the others. Please tell me what you think.**

When they pulled up to the small bed and breakfast they were hoping that they had a room, the last three or four hotels did not. The three of them were tired and should be half way home by now but the weather had other plans. They had made it to Athens, TN from New Orleans twelve hours after they left, they had hoped to make it Knoxville but the snow was now falling harder and ice was next.

"Do you want me to go in this time?" she asked, turning to look at the sleeping baby boy.

"No I will, but can you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Put your ring on your ring finger." As he moved his.

"Okay but why?"

"The young kid that stopped at the last hotel and told me about this place said it would be hard to get a room if we weren't married, apparently we stopped in a religious old fashioned town."

"We stopped in a small town, Mr. LaMontagne."

"Well Mrs. LaMontagne let me go see what I can do." As he laughed.

He climbed out of the SUV, closing the door behind him quickly. JJ looked back at Henry, he had been great on this trip, as she looked further to the back remembering the reason for this trip. Two weeks before they had decided to fly to New Orleans and then drive back to Virginia, they were going to spend time with his family before Christmas and then bring the rest of Will's things back. They had watched the weather and knew it could get bad but neither of them imagined it would get this bad, JJ had insisted that they put the extra clothes for the three of them plus blankets where they could get to them if needed. Right now she was grateful for that, at the last rest stop she had grabbed some of the extra blankets and put them on Henry. She noticed Will come back out of the bed and breakfast, she couldn't see his face to tell if they had gotten a room, he climbed back in the SUV again closing the door quickly.

"So, we have a room but it's the last one they have. She said there was a small frig and only one bed but has a fireplace. Unfortunately, there is no firewood." He told her.

"Well, there is a store across the street that is still open lets go to the room to see what we need and then we can go to the store."

"I'll go you and Henry are not getting back out in this."

"Will I don't want you going alone, we can go now."

"JJ the boy is going to need to eat soon and you are the only one that can do that so if there is heat in the room, I'll go grab what we need."

"I am not going to win am I?"

"No you are not."

He pulled to the end of the lot, pulling into the only empty parking place.

"Let me unlock the door."

"You unlock the door, I'll start getting Henry out."

He looked at her before they both jumped out of the car, Will going towards the room while JJ opened the back door quickly covering Henry's face with the blanket before pulling out his carseat and taking off towards the door Will was holding open.

/

They went into the room looking around, it wasn't much but it was not as bad as they thought. There was a queen size bed, a small kitchenette, a TV, a desk, and fireplace, she had stayed at worse during cases. She sat Henry's car seat on the bed uncovering him.

"It's not bad and there's a microwave." As she turned to look at Will.

"Your right but I know this isn't how you wanted to spend Henry's first Christmas." As he leaned against the wall.

She walked over to him.

"The three of us are together, safe and warm that's all that matters." As she wrapped her arms around him.

"I should go to the store then we can unpack things from the car."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, I want the two of you to stay here and warm."

"Please be careful."

"I will and won't be long. Lock the door when I leave."

"I will and I have my gun."

He gave her a kiss, before walking out the door. JJ locked the door and then went over to Henry taking him out of the car seat and laid him on the bed, she laughed a little watching him stretch out. She looked around the room again finding the remote she flipped on the news, she was hoping that they could leave in the morning and still be home for Christmas day. The weatherman was dashing her hopes quickly, heavy snow and some more ice for the next two days they would be spending Christmas here.

/

She kept looking out the small window, waiting for Will to pull up there had been a couple of people walk by with bags so she knew the store was still open. She felt relieved when he pulled up, she watched as he grabbed some of the bags and got out of the car. She went to the door unlocking it and then opening for him.

"I got everything I could think off." As he came in the room.

JJ walked over pulling on her Jacket.

"Okay, I am going to go grab a couple of things."

"Jen." He started.

"You need to warm up." As she went out the door.

They took turns for the next twenty minutes carrying everything in, she made sure they grabbed clothes and extra blanks plus the presents they had. JJ would find a way to make this room feel like Christmas if it was the last thing she did. Will started the fire before they both let their moms and friends know where they was, then they spent the rest of the night cuddled together as a family.

/

Christmas morning.

Will woke up early, Henry had been getting up earlier than usually for his feeding, so he wanted to make sure everything was ready for when JJ woke up. Will was grateful that Henry could sleep through being changed, he quickly put Henry in the Christmas outfit Will had gotten him, before getting JJ's gift out of his suitcase. He had about ten minutes to spare when he climbed back in bed, he laid there thinking about how nice the last two days had been. They had spent time as a family both of them enjoying anything that Henry was doing especially if it felt like something new, JJ and Will had also talked about their future and if they would have more kids or stay in Virginia. When Will would go back to work they even planned a vacation for next summer, it was nice to be just them with no phones ringing. He was lost in his thoughts when Henry started crying, he felt JJ move behind him.

"Little man are you trying to wake the whole place up." She mumbled.

Will knew she would be pre-occupied at first to notice that Henry was not wearing the clothes she had put him in last night, he kept is eyes closed but rolled over so he was facing her.

"What are you wearing?" she asked the baby as he smiled at her.

She pulled Henry's blanket down, confused on why he would have on a different outfit, she hadn't noticed that Will's eyes were now open. She read the onies a couple of times, crying a little more each time. She finally looked over at Will, then back at the onies that read "Will you marry us?", she looked back at Will who was now holding a ring box.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." As she leaned over to kiss him.

She cried more as he slipped the ring on to her finger, she didn't think there would be another Christmas that could top this.

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
